


silent are my heart strings

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: “Vil, my beloved Vil,” Vil can hear Rook’s voice, it’s so close, almost like he’s here with him. It must be Vil’s imagination. If he pretends hard enough he can feel the phantom touch of Rook’s breath against his skin. “Please wake up for me, Vil.”
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	silent are my heart strings

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TqxKWFyBdo) taken from daybed by fka twigs

Vil felt so heavy, like his entire aching body was being weighed down with stones, he could barely get the strength to open his eyes let alone move. He wracks his brain, trying to figure out what happened, how he ended up like this but he’s drawing a blank. He can’t remember  anything , all he knows is that he’s alone. Empty, and alone. Nothing that Vil isn’t used to. 

Vil wonders if he’s dead, if this is what death feels like. 

He tries again to move but he’s weak, too weak to do anything but lay there and let this unpleasant cold feeling take over his entire body. Vil tells himself to be content with this, that at least he wasn’t in pain during his dying moments, just cold and alone. Something he should have seen coming, to be honest. Vil briefly wonders where Rook is, tries not to be disappointed by his absence either. Another thing he should have seen coming. He was foolish to  expect anything else. 

Pain blooms in Vil’s heart, entire chest aching, throbbing with hurt when he can’t tear his thoughts away from Rook. He doesn’t know why Rook’s absence rattles him- hurts him so much. He’s probably somewhere more important, with someone more important to him. Vil shouldn’t be surprised, he’s never been anyone's first choice, after all. 

Vil’s torn from his thoughts by a feather light touch to his face, almost as if someone is stroking his skin. It’s the first thing he’s felt since he regained his awareness. Whatever it is, it’s warm, just this small touch is enough to help heat up his frozen body, make him feel more human, more _alive_. He struggles to tilt his head into the touch, selfishly seeking out more of this small comfort. Vil’s lips are the next to be engulfed by the pleasant sensation, the touch so soft and gentle, his heart aches from it, not used to be handled with such care.

“Vil, my beloved Vil,” Vil can hear Rook’s voice, it’s so close, almost like he’s here with him. It must be Vil’s imagination. If he pretends hard  enough he can feel the phantom touch of Rook’s breath against his skin. “Please wake up for me, Vil.”

It’s with those few words that Vil feels like the haze that had taken over him has been lifted. He sluggishly opens his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. The first thing he can see- no, the only thing that he can he see is Rook. He looks a mess, completely wrecked, as if he’d been through hell and back, but it’s the look in his eyes that freezes Vil. He looks so worried, brows pinched in distress, it looks so unnatural on his carefree face, his gaze is fixed on Vil, his eyes full of concern. At juxtaposition with the rest of his face his lips are stretched into a hopeful smile, all small and careful, as if he’s afraid to get his hopes up.

Maybe he really is dead, he couldn’t even begin to imagine Rook looking at him like that.

Vil opens his mouth to ask what’s going on, but all that comes out is a whimper, the pain finally catching up to him, his mind registering it all at once. He lets out a broken gasp, everything _hurts_ so bad, he can’t bring himself to move an inch, worried that any small movement would make the pain worse. Rook is there helping him sit up in seconds, almost as if he could read Vil’s mind. Rook’s touch is soft, almost painfully, achingly gentle, helping Vil sit up, leaning the model’s body against his own, supporting Vil’s weight with his own broad form. Rook brings a hand up to tuck some of the loose strands of Vil’s hair behind his ear, his touch almost  reverent . 

“Why am I here?” Vil finally croaks out, the first words he’s spoken since he came to. He’s still wondering if he is dead, if this is heaven, it’s the only reason why Rook would look at him with such a tender look in his eyes. He can hear murmurs around them but he can’t bring himself to look to see who else is there, his gaze stuck on Rook, unable to bring himself to look away, almost half afraid if he did this illusion would  disappear . 

“Ah! Vil!” Rook startles, tightening his grip around Vil’s waist, resting their foreheads together. He looks so relieved, smiling openly now, his grin taking over Rook’s entire face. “I’m so glad you’re awake now, you’ve returned to us.”

“I’m not dead?” Vil asks dumbly, mind still struggling to make sense of the situation at hand. The voices around him quiet at those three small words, he can feel Rook beside him tense up. It was the wrong thing to say clearly.

“Oh, Vil,” Rook whispers out, sounding so broken hearted it hurts. “You’re alive, you’re here with me. Touch me if you don’t believe me.”

Without waiting for a response Rook takes hold of Vil’s wrist, bringing his hand up against his firm chest, letting Vil feel the fast throb of his heart trapped under his skin. Rook feels so warm, so solid, so _real_ under his palm. Vil stares up numbly at Rook, only more questions being brought to his mind. 

“Vil?” Rook asks, voice trembling, “Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“I’m fine.” Vil mumbles, frowning. He tries to downplay the pain he’s in, not wanting to stress Rook out more than he already has. Rook ignores his words, bringing a hand up to cup Vil’s cheek, thumb stroking the skin under his eye.

“You’re crying.” is all Rook says, eyes searching Vil’s face, looking for any hint to tell him what’s wrong. Vil’s eyes widen at his words, shocked that he let himself be so weak in front of Rook, that he was being so  pathetic for others to see. 

Rook closes the gap between them, pressing small gentle kisses across the plains of his face, bringing Vil’s body even closer, hugging him. Vil chooses to ignore the  traitorous thoughts swimming in his own  head, focusing instead on the warmth bleeding from Rook’s body into his own, lighting him up from the inside, setting his heart on fire. 

“It’s okay, I’m here now.” Rook whispers quietly, just for Vil to hear. “I’m here and I won’t ever leave you alone ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> me not writing porn??? it can happen. but dw ob smut s-soon
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah)


End file.
